Las piezas que quedan
by zehn
Summary: "No puedes andar encontrándote con alguien, olvidándolo y luego sentir lo que acabas de sentir durante toda tu vida".


**Título:** Las piezas que quedan.

 **Tema:** #04 — Ácido

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1.685

 **Notas: -** Esto es… Parte de un long-fic en el que estoy trabajando, por eso si resulta confuso, pido paciencia. La escena en cuestión es al principio de la historia, y probablemente cambie mucho en el producto final, pero la esencia se conservará.

\- El título fue tomado de una canción de Gustavo Cerati, (como la mayoría de títulos de mis fics últimamente)

\- Probablemente a algunos/algunas les parezca que haya OOC. Quizá lo haya, un poco. Es dificil escribir a dos personajes que jamás han interactuado, pero espero haberlo hecho bien.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! es de Furudate Haruichi, Shueisha y Production I.G._

* * *

Al levantarse siente un punzante dolor en su espalda. Estira sus brazos y piernas prestando atención a la forma en que cada músculo reacciona al movimiento; el sonido de sus articulaciones le recuerda al de una máquina sin engrasar y se siente avergonzado. Después de casi diez años de dedicarse al deporte, ahora no le queda ni una pizca de atleta. Su madre diría que no era del todo cierto y su padre la apoyaría, Iwaizumi, por su parte, haría una mueca y murmuraría algo como asentimiento, solo para satisfacer a sus progenitores.

A decir verdad, su vida universitaria no le daba mucho tiempo para retomar el voleibol, ni siquiera para mirar uno que otro partido; tenía libros que leer, ensayos que escribir, material para revisar, además de una habitación en una residencia universitaria que compartía con un tipo de peinado raro que, aunque muy limpio y ordenado, disponía de mucho menos tiempo que él, de manera que la habitación aún tenía un par de muebles envueltos en plástico y cajas de cartón sin abrir en los rincones. Iwaizumi piensa que quizá debería dedicarse a acomodar todo el fin de semana, a lo mejor Kuroo también tiene libre el domingo.

Sin hacer caso al dolor de su espalda, se remueve en su cama para mirar la hora, son las nueve de la mañana. Llama a su compañero.

—Kuroo —. No hay respuesta—, ¿todavía estás durmiendo? —Es extraño, Kuroo siempre se levanta a las siete en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Iwaizumi siempre tiene presente el olor a café cada mañana y el ruido de los papeles mientras se alista para ir a sus clases.

Gira hacia la cama a su derecha; está vacía y perfectamente hecha. Es entonces cuando se levanta de golpe, maldice cuando siente dolor desde la punta de sus pies hasta la coronilla. Se ocupa de medio arreglar su cama y buscar su teléfono para enviar un mensaje a Kuroo. Se detiene cuando lo ve en la pequeña cocina. Aún lleva puesta la ropa del día anterior y parece que no ha dormido en toda la noche. En la mesa descansa un grueso libro y a su derecha, una bebida energizante.

—¿En serio? —le dice Iwaizumi apenas entra—. ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó la última vez que uno de nosotros pasó la noche en vela?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —contesta Kuroo—. Pero, no te preocupes. Dormí un par de horas. Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre —sonríe cansado cuando Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado—. Escuché que me llamabas, ¿te hacía falta?, ¿estabas teniendo pesadillas y quería que te sostuviera la mano?

—No —. Iwaizumi le lanza una patada por debajo de la mesa que Kuroo evita fácilmente.

—¡Ah, ya sé! Querías café.

—No. Tal vez. Sí.

—Lo siento, hoy no hice.

—No hay problema.

Hay un largo silencio. Kuroo vuelve a concentrarse en su lectura. Iwaizumi ha encontrado una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para olvidarse del dolor de su espalda; ha estirado los brazos sobre la mesa y está apoyando la cabeza contra éstos, por debajo de la mesa, sus piernas están estiradas también. A Kuroo le gusta estirar las piernas también, pero como parece haberse dado cuenta de las molestias de Iwaizumi, ha decidido darle un poco de espacio.

Es curioso, la forma en que se entiende con Kuroo. Cuando lo conoció, había pensado que sería el peor castigo de su existencia, sin embargo, había resultado ser todo lo contrario. Le había sorprendido lo perceptivo que podía ser su compañero; sabía cuándo contarle un chiste, cuándo darle una palabra de ánimo o, simplemente, cuándo quedarse callado y darle espacio. Iwaizumi se había acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo, aunque no fuese tan perceptivo, se había acostumbrado al modo casi felino de sus movimientos, a la sonrisa que le decía que estaba planeando algo y al tono que adoptaba a veces cuando quería hablar de algo serio. Incluso se había acostumbrado a ese raro peinado suyo y a las miradas que recibía al caminar por la calle o los pasillos de la universidad. Además, a Hanamaki le caía bien y él nunca se equivocaba en sus juicios hacia otra persona.

—Al fin —murmura Kuroo, cerrando el libro de un golpe.

—¿Qué tanto tenías que leer?

—Diez capítulos.

—¿Desde cuándo te lo dijeron?

—Desde el principio del semestre, quizá —. Kuroo mira hacia el lavaplatos, justo detrás de Iwaizumi, quien levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Lo olvidé!

—Que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Está bien, mamá —. Iwaizumi abre la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepiente a último momento, acaba de sentir otra punzada de dolor y hace una mueca.

—No pasa nada —contesta ante la mirada preocupada de Kuroo—. Probablemente dormí en una posición incómoda anoche, es todo.

—Cuando me desperté estabas bien —dice Kuroo—. Es decir, tu posición no se veía incómoda. Puedes estar enfermo, quizá comiste más de la cuenta.

—Déjame ver —. Iwaizumi suspira—, ayer fuimos al laboratorio, cuando salí me encontré con Matsukawa y fuimos a comer ramen, al mismo sitio que ya conoces. Luego, él se fue, yo estuve en la biblioteca y…

—¿Y?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Sé que leí algo y tomé unos apuntes y volví. Debían ser las siete cuando entré. Creo. No estoy seguro.

—Otra vez —dice Kuroo y se levanta, Iwaizumi lo sigue. Su compañero está sentado sobre su cama examinando los contenidos de su maleta con expresión seria.

—Una revista, un cuaderno, hay un esfero. Una carpeta. Un examen. Tus documentos están completos y aún te queda dinero, no sé si es lo mismo que tenías anoche. Toma, tu cuaderno —le entrega un cuaderno de portada azul que acaba de sacar. Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado, con el cuaderno sobre sus piernas. De repente siente miedo, no recuerda lo que hizo la noche anterior, un sinfín de posibilidades cruzan su mente, es Kuroo quien le da una palmada en la espalda, instándolo a continuar.

—Vamos, ya hemos pasado por algo similar. ¿No quieres saber si es lo mismo?

—No lo sé.

—Tranquilo, solo abre el cuaderno. No va a pasar nada — le dice Kuroo. Iwaizumi recuerda la vez anterior, aunque no muy vívidamente. Suspira, desanimado y le devuelve la mirada a Kuroo, quien sonríe. No es una sonrisa de ésas que planean algo, es una tranquilizadora, que le da ánimo y le dice que no va a estar solo.

Abre el cuaderno y pasa las páginas lentamente. Ve, como un borrón, apuntes antiguos, cuadros, esquemas, garabatos dibujados en las esquinas, y al final, los apuntes de la noche anterior, escritos en tinta de color morado. Iwaizumi mira a Kuroo, éste tiene una expresión impasible.

—Kuroo, yo no uso este color.

—Ya sé —. Kuroo toma el esfero que ha dejado a un lado e intenta escribir en una hoja en blanco—. El tuyo no sirve. Quizá alguien te prestó uno.

Iwaizumi lee los apuntes, no recuerda haberlos escrito. Al llegar al final, deja caer el cuaderno al suelo. De repente se siente abrumado, con ganas de llorar e incluso gritar. Es peor que la vez anterior. Antes solo había sentido una inmensa tristeza, que se le había pasado enseguida. Ahora, siente como tuviera una abertura en su pecho, casi siente como si alguien hubiese puesto las manos alrededor de su cuello y lo estuviera ahorcando. Su respiración se vuelve más superficial y empieza a ver borroso.

—¡Oye! —llama Kuroo, que se arrodilla frente a él—. Iwaizumi. Mírame —. A duras penas, Iwaizumi obedece—. Está bien, solo respira profundo —. Iwaizumi obedece de nuevo, toma aire y lo suelta lentamente, varias veces. Al final, solo queda una sensación en su estómago, algo ácido y que quema. No le hace caso y se concentra en los ojos entrecerrados de Kuroo, su compañero está pensando en algo, Iwaizumi no quiere saber qué es.

Kuroo toma el cuaderno y lee las últimas líneas de apuntes. Llega a la última línea y hace una mueca de confusión.

—¿"kawa"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es parte de un nombre?

—No lo sé —responde Iwaizumi. Esto es lo más cerca que ha estado de saber la razón de sus lagunas mentales, el dolor que siente, la preocupación, el vacío. "Kawa" es una buena pista, aun así, se siente más confundido que antes.

—No te preocupes. Encontramos algo. Es un comienzo —. Kuroo cierra el cuaderno y lo coloca encima del escritorio de Iwaizumi. Se pone de pie y le hace una seña para que haga lo mismo, Iwaizumi comprende que quiere cerrar el tema, pero quiere decir algo más.

—¿Quién es, Kuroo? —pregunta. Kuroo, que tiene una chaqueta medio puesta, lo mira, casi sonríe.

—Esa pregunta no la puedo responder. ¿Te sientes bien para salir? —Iwaizumi asiente—. No tengo la más mínima idea quién es, pero creo que lo vas a volver a ver. Y si eso pasa, por favor, tienes que tener los ojos bien abiertos para recordar y completar su nombre.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasar?

—Lo vuelves a buscar, hasta que deje de pasar. Esto va a tener que parar alguna vez. No puede durar para siempre.

—Y si…

— _No puede durar para siempre_ —repite Kuroo, con un tono más serio—. No puedes andar encontrándote con alguien, olvidándolo y luego sentir lo que acabas de sentir durante toda tu vida.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Es lo más lógico, supongo. No puede haber una clase de dolor que dure para siempre.

—Pues…

—Me refiero al de acá —. Kuroo apunta hacia su pecho, Iwaizumi asiente y lo sigue fuera de la habitación.

Aún siente el sabor ácido en su estómago y algunos rastros del vacío que había sentido antes. Decide dejarlos atrás por un rato, siente dudas y miedo, pero siempre ha sido valiente y quiere encontrar a la persona cuyo nombre ha escrito en su cuaderno. No sabe cómo es, mucho menos su nombre _completo_ , pero siente que va a ser más fácil de lo que piensa.

* * *

 _Notas: -_ Eh, sí... Tengo que terminar con otros proyectos antes de empezar éste. Por ahora solo digo que sé lo que va a pasar, porqué y cómo. Tengo incluso planeado un final. Solo falta ponerme al día en otras cosas y sentarme a escribir.

\- Gracias por adelantado por sus comentarios, favs, etc. Un abrazo :)


End file.
